Pump-town
A Grayfell colony in the heart of the Badlands Territory and the Gash, Pump-town has managed to avoid trouble due to it's isolation and surrounding pockets of radiation. While some bigots would still like to see it removed, most others who know of it don't care much either way about it. History Originally the sole refinery for Great Northern Oil, Pump-town would be abandoned after the facility was bombed during the American annexation of Canada. Despite not doing any structural damage, the bombing gave the new owners the perfect grounds to close the plant, which had been suffering from low production and high labor turnover. Being an hour and a half away from the nearest town, it was undamaged in the Great War, but would suffer damage over time. Some of the outer buildings and upper scaffolding would rust away and collapse over time, but the majority of the facility would be more or less stable in 2210, when it was reclaimed. A group of Grayfell, humans that aren't quite ghouls, lead by Bruce Bosco took residence in the refinery after traveling the Badlands. Having been run out of every human town they came across, the pariahs simply wanted a place to peacefully live their lives. the eight individuals would take residence in the administrative building, which had survived in the best condition, being shielded on three sides by other buildings. After briefly exploring the nearby buildings they dragged mattresses over from the dormitory building as well as extra clothes and overalls. The almost-ghouls would start to become familiar with the compound, discovering infestations of Radroachs and Molerats respectively, both of which they would attempt to trap. Some of the Grayfell would fall in love and have children, raising their numbers somewhat. Similar individuals would also wander in from the wastes over time, taking residence in some of the surrounding buildings. Pump-town would grow into a small village by 2280, having over thirty members. Despite their growth, the Grayfell have maintained their isolation, leaving the colony only when desperate. Since the beginning of the Generals War, Pump-town has become a point of some interest to the American Northern Army. The group would like to use the facility as a base in the Gash and see the Grayfell as savages who are in their way. The ANA has sent bounty hunters to clear out the place before but none have succeeded so far, either scared off by the Grayfell's monstrous appearance or forced to storm off in frustration as the Grayfell barricade themselves deep under Pump-town. These attacks have the Grayfell very scared, and Bruce Bosco is currently trying to figure out how to deal with this particular brand of bigot. Government Pump-town has no real government and the Grayfell pretty much do as they please, within the bounds of safety. Bruce Bosco is called the mayor by the other Grayfell and pretty much operates as such, along with sheriff and judge. Economy There is no real economy in Pump-town to speak of, most residents either hunt Radroaches and Molerats or scavenge for subsistence. The promise of a future favor is the most often used currency, though Ring-pulls and caps are still accepted on the rare occasion when an outsider brings them. While the refinery could very well still contain petroleum or it's by products, the residents have no idea or interest in extracting it, and no outside group can be bothered. Relations Aside from the occasional merchant or lost traveller, no one visits Pump-town. If they do though, they do not stay for long. Most people who know about Pump-town see it as a blight upon the earth along with the rest of the Gash. The ANA has sent bounty hunters recently to try to clear the place to become a base but has not succeeded so far. Category:Sites Category:Places Category:Ghouls Category:Badlands